


She Can't Let Go

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She can't let go though she knows it's really over<br/>She can't let go though she knows he's really gone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Fatal Charm
> 
> This vid was completed in 2002 and can be found on our 1st compilation and the S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKE6CydtJX8

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
